winniepoodiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''is the 22nd full length film was released on March 11, 1977. made up of four books. Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree ''(February 4, 1966), ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day ''(December 20, 1968) ''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too ''(December 20, 1974) and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (March 11, 1983). Sources The film's plot is based primarily on fifteen stories found in the Mline books. Seven stories are found from Winnie-the-Pooh: "In which we are introduced to Winnie-the-Pooh and some Bees, and the stories Begin", "In which Pooh goes visiting and gets into a tight place", "In which Pooh & Piglet go hunting and nearly catch a Woozle", "In which Piglet meets a Heffalump", "In which Eeyore has a Birthday and Gets Two Presents", "In which Piglet is entirely surrounded by water", and "In which Christopher Robin gives a Pooh Party and we say goodbye". The other stories are found in The House at Pooh Corner: "In which Tigger comes to the forest and has breakfast", "In which it is shown that Tiggers don't climb trees", "In which Pooh invents a new game and Eeyore joins in", "In which Tigger is unbounced", "In which Piglet does a very grand thing", "In which Eeyore finds the Wolery and Owl moves into it", and "In which Christopher Robin and Pooh come to an Enchanted Place and we leave them There". Plot Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree ''Act I The narrator introduces Christopher Robin, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Rabbit, Owl, and Pooh. Pooh realizes he has run out of honey and climbs a honey tree, trying to steal honey from honey bees, only to fall into a gorse bush. Christopher Robin nails Eeyore's tail on with Owl, Kanga, and Roo watching. Pooh then visits and asks for Christopher Robins balloon. Pooh then rolls in a mud pit until he is black all over in order to look like a rain cloud. He then walks to Christopher Robin to be lifted up to the honey tree. After Pooh has arrived at the bees' home- and finished his song- he is greeted by a guard bee.Pooh tells Christopher Robin that he thinks the bees suspects something. Christopher Robin leaning on a rock tells him that the bess may think pooh wants their honey. Pooh sings to the bee that he is only a rain cloud while grabing a pawful of honey covered with bees. The bess then try to get out of Pooh only to cause Pooh to fight back . Pooh somehow identifies the queen bee, punts her with mud from his foot, amd. cause her to go fall into the mud puddle. The queen bee then freaks out, numping all over in the mud. The bees then start to remove what is left of the mud and the Pooh asks Christopher Robin to go "tut-tut, it looks like rain!" The Queen Bee sees that the cloud is s bear and charges at him. The queen bee lays on a tree branch to laugh at the now deafted bear stuck in the hive. In the book christopher robin shoots the balloon down, but instead the bess force Pooh out with the queen bee still laughting. The. string. breaks off of the balloon causing pooh to have to ride it. Pooh then falls into Christopher Robins arms and they jump into the mud pit to hide from the bees, with Pooh spitting out the final bee. Act II Pooh then goes to Rabbit's House for honey and Rabbit tries to avoid him by disguising his voice, but it doesn't work. Pooh then eats all of Rabbit's honey and gets stuck in Rabbit's front door. Rabbit is unable to push him out and runs off to get Christopher Robin, while Owl tries to charge Gopher to blast Pooh out. When Rabbit refuses to allow Pooh to be pushed back, Christopher Robin decides to wait for Pooh to get thin again. Rabbit tries to make a hunting trophy with Pooh's bottom, but Pooh ruins it when he sneezes from Roo's honeysuckle flowers. Gopher then nearly gives Pooh some honey, but Rabbit stops him. Then, when Rabbit leans against Pooh, Pooh moves and Christopher Robin, Kanga, Eeyore, Roo and Gopher pull Pooh while Rabbit pushes inside. Rabbit pushes Pooh out, gets stuck in his own front door and Pooh flies into a honey tree and scaring the bees away. The gang runs after him, and Christopher Robin tells Pooh that they will help him get out again, but Pooh tells them to take their time now that he has an ample supply of honey to eat. But he doesn't want to get out with a mountain of honey, not even go on to the next chapter. Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day Act I The west wind trades places with the east wind wind, which stirs up the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh makes his way to his Thoughtful Spot, and Gopher gets him to believe it is "windsday" and Pooh goes to wish everyone a happy "windsday". He starts with Piglet, who is blown away from his house. Pooh grabs Piglet's scarf which unwravels and sends them past Kanga and Roo's House and through Eeyore's House and Rabbit's Garden. They are blown into Owl's House and Owl tells them the story of his aunt when his house is blown down. Eeyore then goes on a search for a new house for Owl while Owl tells them the story. Act II Pooh is in bed while the blustery day turns into a blustery night and meets Tigger. Tigger reveals Tiggers don't like honey and that Heffalumps and Woozles steal honey. Pooh then goes on watch with his mirror self and eventually falls fast asleep, dreaming about Heffalumps and Woozles. When he wakes up, his house is flooded like the whole Hundred Acre Wood. Piglet sends out a distress call and gets blown around, while Pooh falls into his honeypot and when Roo finds Piglet's message at Christopher Robin's House, Owl looks for them. Pooh then saves Piglet by putting him in his honeypot. But when the flood is over, Christopher Robin gives Pooh a hero party when Eeyore reveals he has found Owl's new house. However, it turns out to be Piglet's house. Piglet gives Owl his house and lives with Pooh. Because of this, Christopher Robin makes Pooh's hero party into a two hero party. When Piglet learns in the next chapter has a great deal of bouncing, he flees and Pooh learns its mostly likely about Tigger. Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Act I Winnie the Pooh is at his Thoughtful Spot when Tigger bounces him and also bounces Piglet while he is doing spring cleaning at Pooh's House. He also bounces Rabbit with his best bounce and ruins his garden, Rabbit then declares they will unbounce Tigger in a place he has never been before, by losing him there. but When they are there, they hide in a log and lose Tigger when they get lost, seeing the same sand pit over again and again until Pooh makes a decision they walk back to it. Rabbit walks away and Pooh uses his love for honey to get home. Tigger then bounces them and goes into the mist to find Rabbit, who is bewildered. After he is dragged home, Rabbit learns Tiggers never get lost. Act II Roo is waiting for Tigger one winter and after bewildering Rabbit who is ice skating, Tigger bounces up a tree and gets stuck. When Pooh and Piglet are following false tracks, they find Tigger and Roo stuck in a tree (believing them to be Jagulars). Roo jumps into Christopher Robin's coat and Tigger promises never to bounce again. The narrator "narrates" Tigger down, but to Tigger's disappointment, he has to keep his promise. Kanga convinces Rabbit to give Tigger his bounce back. Everyone then bounces. When Tigger learns that in the next chapter has something to do with Eeyore's birthday the narrator tells Tigger that he's in it. Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Act I '' Pooh takes a walk to a wooden bridge over a river where he likes to do nothing in particular. On this day, though, he finds a fir cone and picks it up. Pooh thinks up a rhyme to go with the fir cone, but he accidentally trips on a tree root and drops it in the river. Noticing that the flow of the river takes the cone under the bridge, Pooh invents a racing game out of it. As the game uses sticks instead of cones, he calls it "Poosticks". Later that day Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Roo were all playing Poohsticks, then see Eeyore floating in the river. After somehow rescuing him with a rock, he tells them that he fell in due to being bounced from behind. Piglet assumes it was Tigger who bounced Eeyore into the river. When Tigger arrives on the scene, he claims that his bounce was actually a cough, leading to an argument between him and Eeyore, but with some outside help from the narrator, Winnie the Pooh and his friends find out that he had indeed deliberately bounced Eeyore on page 245. Tigger says it was all a joke, but nobody else feels that way. Tigger disgustedly says that they have no sense of humor, and bounces away. But as Eeyore seems particularly depressed this day, Pooh follows him to his Gloomy Spot and asks what the problem is. Eeyore says that it is his birthday, and nobody has taken any notice to celebrate it. Act ''II Pooh decides to give him a jar of honey, but does not get far before he has a hunger attack and ends up eating the honey. He decides to ask Owl for advice. Owl suggests that he writes to Eeyore on the pot so that Eeyore could use it to put things in. Owl ends up writing a misspelled greeting (hipy papy bthuthdth thuthda bthuthdy means A Very Happy Birthday, With Love from Pooh)on the pot and flies off to tell Christopher Robin about the birthday. Piglet, who heard about Eeyore's birthday from Pooh, planned to give a red balloon to Eeyore, but when Owl greets him from the sky, Piglet does not look where he is going, hits a tree and causes it to accidentally burst the balloon. Piglet is very sad that his gift for Eeyore is spoiled, but he presents it to him anyway, and only a minute later, Pooh brings the empty pot. Eeyore is gladdened, but as he puts the busted balloon into the pot and remove it again (he also claimed that he likes the color red). Pooh and his friends then pitch in and plan a surprise party for their friend. During the party, Tigger arrives and bounces Rabbit out of his chair. Roo welcomes him to the festivities as Rabbit draws himself up from being bounced on by Tigger, incensed. Rabbit opines that Tigger should leave because of the way he treated Eeyore earlier. Roo wants Tigger to stay, and Christopher Robin's solution is for everyone to go to the bridge and play Poohsticks. Eeyore, a first-time player, wins the most games, while Tigger does not win at all, causing him to conclude that "Tiggers don't like Poohsticks". Eeyore's secret for winning, as he explains to Tigger afterwards, is to "let his stick drop in a twitchy sort of way." As Tigger bounces Eeyore again, Christopher Robin, Pooh and finally Piglet all decide that "Tigger's all right, really". The narrator reveals that this is the final chapter, when Pooh wants to go back to page 1 and do that all over again but the narrator tells Pooh that all stories have an ending. Christopher Robin goes away to school and Pooh promises not to forget him upon his return. Voice Cast *Winnie the Pooh, voiced by Sterling Holloway, Hal Smith *Christopher Robin, voiced by Jon Walmsley, Timothy Turner, Kim Christianson *Piglet, voiced by John Fiedler *Rabbit, voiced by Junius Matthews, Will Ryan *Tigger, voiced by Paul Winchell *Gopher, voiced by Howard Morris *Eeyore, voiced by Ralph Wright *Owl, voiced by Hal Smith *Roo, voiced by Clint Howard, Dori Whitaker, Dick Billingsley *Kanga, voiced by Barbara Luddy, Julie McWhirter Dees * Sebastian Cabot as The Narrator, later Laurie Main Production For the character Piglet, hand gestures and other movements were used by the animators to create expressiveness, since he (and Pooh) had the appearance of dolls or stuffed animals with relatively simple button eyes. The scene where Rabbit deals with Pooh's being part of the "decor of his home" was not in the original book, but was reportedly contemplated by Disney when he first read the book. Reception Film critic Leonard Maltin called the original Pooh featurettes "gems"; he also noted that the artwork resembles the book illustrations, and that the particular length of these featurettes meant that the filmmakers didn't have to "compress or protract their script." The film holds a 91% "fresh" rating from critics on Rotten Tomatoes. RuthHill Viguers, however, when writing in A Critical History of Children’s Literature during the 1960s, mentioned Disney’s Winnie the Pooh along with several other Disney adaptations as having “destroyed the integrity of the original books”. Back in the early 80's, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was not part of the Disney canon (with the other being Dumbo, because Snow White was shown on television by Walt himself). The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh on the other hand, was the last package film to be released. The American Film Institute nominated The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh for its Top 10 Animated Films list. Home video The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was first released on VHS, Betamax, CED videorecord, and laserdisc in the early 1990s. In 1996, it was re-released on VHS as part of the Masterpiece Collection and included video footage of the making which was shown before the movie starts. It was re-released on DVD for the first time in 2003 as a 25th Anniversary Edition, with digitally restored picture and sound. The individual shorts had also been released on their own on VHS in the 1990s. The 25th anniversary edition DVD includes, among other bonus features, "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Story Behind the Masterpiece", which documents the history of the books and their initial film adaptations. It also features interviews with animators Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, and Burny Mattinson, as well as the Sherman brothers, Paul Winchell, and others. Digital Media FX reviewer Shannon Muir stated that the audio and video quality of the film on this DVD was very high. The "Friendship Edition" DVD was re-released on January 9, 2008. All of the special features from the previous "25th Anniversary Edition" DVD were recycled; the only new addition being an episode of Playhouse Disney's computer-animated series My Friends Tigger & Pooh. The DVD re-release coincides with the 30th anniversary of the release of the film. Songs *Winnie the Pooh *Up, Down, Touch the Ground *Rumbly in My Tumbly *Little Black Rain Cloud *Mind Over Matter *A Rather Blustery Day *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers *Heffalumps and Woozles *When the Rain Rain Rain Came Down *Hip Hip Pooh Ray Category:Movies